Rose Quartz of the Rebellion
by Alice Lee OC
Summary: A fan-theory of how Rose Quartz ended up on Earth and starting the rebellion.
1. The theory

**So...Yeah...been awhile huh?**

 **I should start with an explanation, the following is what I believe to be more or less the series of events leading to Rose Quartz starting the rebellion and meeting Pearl. I don't expect it to be 100% right but it's fun to think and wonder. I might post a separate chapter with my evidence for this theory, let me know if you want to see that.**

* * *

It all started with Bismuth, the engineer and architect tasked to survey the planet and lay the groundwork for building a new gem colony. She was accompanied by Rose Quartz and some construction gems. No fighters, as initial scouts claimed there would be no resistance on the planet. They worked out of the moon base. Bismuth was lead engineer and Rose was meant to lead the colony once it was completed as well keep Pink diamond informed of progress.

Everything was going fine, Bismuth and Rose made frequent trips to the planet as Bismuth drew up plans and made calculations. Sometimes they took the Pearl assigned to be their personal assistant. A multi-purpose Pearl that had no real owner. Rose and Bismuth were just her latest assignment. It was on one of these trips when the three of them first ran into the humans.

They were... primitive at best. No written language yet, but a tradition of storytelling, some understanding of construction and trade, they made weapons instead of summoning them, and were organic. They were a young intelligent life-form. And had no mention in the scout logs.

"How did the scouts miss this? Nowhere does it mention intelligent life in our reports. Rose, we need to go back to the base and call Pink Diamond. She needs to know about this." Bismuth spoke.

"Agreed."

Bismuth called Pink Diamond, who was fascinated by the idea of intelligent Organic life. Gems had occasionally ran into a planet with life but it was never more than plants and bacteria. Nothing like the humans had been discovered before. Rose Quartz and Bismuth were then given a new mission, study this species and see if they could find a way to make them useful to Gems. All colonizing plans were halted. The only a few buildings were made, not even a kindergarten was built. Rose and Bismuth now spent all of their time on Earth. Studying and boding with humans, Rose grew fond of them and became more interested in all life on Earth. She reported her tales of the multitude of creatures in every corner of the planet. As time passed Bismuth became closer and closer to the humans and eventually she had an idea.

Bismuth spoke to Rose and Pink Diamond. "But what will happen to you?" Rose asked

Pink Diamond, "You have my permission to do what you want in this matter, but I will be heading to Earth. I should be there in a few decades. I'll expect to see something interesting."

"We will see then, Our diamond." Rose and Bismuth said at the same time.

Bismuth went back to the tribe of humans and less than a year after the conversation with Pink Diamond, the first hybrid of Human and Gem was born. Bismuth, however, was gone. Rose didn't know what to make of the child. Small, frail, the child's gem was in the exact same place as Bismuth's. Rose sent pictures of the child as it grew and sent it to Pink Diamond. While she waited for her Diamond to arrive and for the child to grow up enough for humans to let her near it she did some experiment of her own. Most were unsuccessful, one worked better than she could have hoped, it resembled a powerful feline creature that lived in the plains near the tribe of humans. It had gem-like powers but had all the same instincts of a normal one. Rose was thrilled. She made a few more creatures like the pink feline, some reptiles, beetles, and some plants. One particular species of flower was very responsive.

By the time Pink Diamond arrived Rose had a menagerie of creatures to show her. Of course at the center of it all was the human-gem hybrid who was named Crystal. By this time Crystal was a grown adult with all her mother's powers.

Pink Diamond was thrilled, she spent a great deal of time talking to Crystal and testing her powers and the powers of Rose's creations. Pink Diamond decided the Earth was far more valuable as it was than hollowed out and decorated with spires. She put Rose in charge of the Earth, her job would be to encourage the growth of the organic-gem beings. A hundred years passed with Rose Quartz being in this position, while she missed her friend she was also becoming friends with the Pearl who by this time had been working under Rose for over 120 years. Then the rest of the Diamonds became curious about the experiments Pink Diamond was having Rose run.

They all arrived at once, and all four Diamonds were in the same room as Rose talked about the organic life on Earth and the things she had made. Everything had been going fine until she revealed Crystal. White, Blue, and Yellow Diamond were disgusted by the human who was still alive and didn't look a day over thirty. They sent out Rose Quartz and Crystal and while they waited for the Diamonds to come to a final verdict someone else was eagerly watching. The Pearl who, like most gems, worshipped the Diamonds had snuck into a shaft in the moon base to watch the four gems interact. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see them all together. But what Pearl saw that day changed her fate and opinion of the diamonds forever.

Pink Diamond was arguing the others, the potential the planet had, but they wouldn't listen, and in a move that would shape the course of all of gem history forever. Yellow Diamond in a move so quick Pearl didn't even see it, sliced Pink Diamond in two her gem fell to the floor and Blue Diamond crushed it her foot. Pearl was horrified, desperate to save the only other gems she sprinted to Rose and Crystal, but she was too late. By the time she got to Rose to warn her about what had happened, Crystal was also a gem on the floor. Rose bubbled and summoned her shield to defend against the attack. In her anger Rose threw the shield it hit White Diamond and the gem fell to the floor. While the other Diamonds were distracted with making sure it was undamaged Rose make her escape to Earth, Pearl followed. Rose held the bubble containing Bismuth's and Crystal's gem. She wondered if either of them would emerge in time, or if it was just a rock now. Pearl was traumatized. Never in gem history had there been a sign of Diamonds attacking one another. They were calm, they were brilliant, they were objective, and benevolent and they had just killed one of their own for no reason... How did everything go so wrong?

Rose watched Pearl panic but she didn't know how to respond. She found her lion and to prevent further harm to it she hid it inside his mane. Rose looked up at the sky, towards Homeworld. She knew she could never return. Not after attacking a Diamond. She stood in front of Pearl and gave her the choice of staying here and fighting for Earth, for everything Rose had come to believe in or to return to Homeworld. If there was any time to back out of this mess now would be it. Rose knew she couldn't win alone but she knew she would let the Diamonds destroy everything she had built here. This was her planet now.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews and again I have some evidence to back me up but this mostly speculation and given Steven Universe and Rebecca Sugar's history of sharing information I don't expect to be proven right or wrong for at least two more seasons.**


	2. The evidence

**Okay so my evidence for the series of events described in the last chapter:**

 **1\. Bismuth's location, we see Bismuth in Lion's mane alongside a host of artifacts that Rose intended Steven to find. The tape she made for him, her sword, the T-shirt from when she first met Greg. So she wanted him to find Bismuth. Which makes it either something to protect him or something to guide him. Something, or someone, who could answer every question he might have about what he is.**

 **2\. Yellow Diamond's extreme reaction to Peridot wanting to save the Earth. When you watch the conversation she's completely indifferent until the subject of Earth comes up, she's angry and she's degusted. "I want that planet to die." "I will take immense satisfaction erasing that hideous rock off of our star maps!" This is not what a unbiased military leader says, unless she knows that the planet has the potential to make something never seen before.**

 **3\. The Moonbase. Pearl is the one who tells where the Moonbase is, a "diamond" base. Pearls are from what we know are slaves/servants in gem society. Why would someone at the bottom of the social ladder know where a base designed for elite gems is? Unless she's been there before. Garnet and Amethyst don't seem to know anything about it, so why does Pearl? Also the chair and console we see in the Moonbase both seem small for a Diamond. We've seen two Diamonds now and both were massive. There's no way they'd fit in that chair. But someone the size of Rose Quarts would fit perfectly.** **4\. Pink Diamond at some point had a massive presence on Earth. In 'The Answer' we only see blue and pink gems around Blue Diamond and when Garnet is first formed. (Also the location is, from what I can tell, is the sky arena and not the Moonbase hence Garnet not knowing about it.) And all of the old gem tech we find around the kindergarten has a lot of pink on it.**

 **5\. Rose kept secrets from Pearl. We don't know how many secrets but Pearl didn't know everything about Rose. She didn't know about lion, and he seems to be very connected to Rose, likely something Rose made at some point. As for why, I think Rose did it to protect Pearl, if she did see something like the Diamonds shattering one of their own Pearl would have been devastated. Everything she thought she knew would have seemed wrong and found comfort in Rose, who likely knew how frail Pearl was.**

 **6\. Pearl isn't that different from other Pearls. Yes, she seems a bit more independent and has skills most Pearls wouldn't normally have but she's been on Earth for nearly 6000 years. From what we know Pearls are devoted to their masters and reflect them. Pearl respects everything rose ever held dear and everything about Rose is almost scared to her. There's even a seen where Pearl wants to go back to Homeworld, to the point of building a space ship and practically kidnapping Steven. Granted she doesn't intend to stay there just see how it's been but still. The only difference is that Pearl doesn't like the Diamonds and is devoted to Rose who was a rebel. It seems like only something extreme would have but Pearl on this path, something like the Diamonds taking violent action against each other.**


End file.
